Abstract ? Core D (Administrative Core) The Administrative Core (Core D) will be responsible for the overall administration of the P01 program. It will provide clerical support, meeting organization, data management and planning/evaluation services to this Program. The responsibilities of Core D include the following aims: (1) Monitoring research progress in the P01 program via monthly scientific meetings and quarterly progress updates; (2) Providing scientific oversight and research direction both from the Core D leader, Dr. DePinho, and also from the experienced membership of this program's Scientific Advisory Board; (3) Fostering communication and collaboration between P01 program participants by facilitating meetings (in person and via the internet), managing a annual program retreat, and maintaining a website for program data sharing and communication; (4) Providing fiscal oversight and resource allocation including the review accounting summaries to ensure fiscal management, enabling subcontracts, and establishing cost centers and reporting practices; and (5) Facilitating data and reagent sharing and dissemination.